<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Strength by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141450">Beautiful Strength</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Ron Weasley, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Haruno Sakura-centric, Naruto crossover, Protective Haruno Sakura, Strong Haruno Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron met Sakura using her power in the Forest. She was so strong and beautiful! So he asked her to the dance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ron Weasley/Haruno Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Asking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron first met Sakura when he heard the noise coming from the forest. Normally he wouldn’t go near the place but that was quite the boom!</p><p>Ron headed over and saw a crater where the girl had been standing.</p><p>Sakura was strong! And she was really pretty too.</p><p>She was the kind of girl he’d want to take to the dance.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Sakura growled at him. “Who are you?”</p><p>“R-Ron Weasley. Gryffindor.” Ron stammered.</p><p>“Sakura Haruno. Hufflepuff.” Sakura replied calmly.</p><p>As if she hadn’t just made a crater.</p><p>“Your friend Harry is a school champion.” Sakura noted. “He’s a good flier.”</p><p>“I’m not bad at flying either.” Ron bragged a little. “Hey Sakura...”</p><p>“Hm?” She flashed a brilliant smile at him.</p><p>“Would you...I don’t know...have a date for the ball?”</p><p>Sakura grinned. “Took you long enough to ask!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moving On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura had never gone to a dance before. This world was very strange. Her chakra and ninjutsu were magic, and she was a witch here.</p><p>Sakura missed her friends, especially Sasuke. She sighed. It was a lost cause, even then.</p><p>Sakura looked in the mirror, finished fixing her hair and make up. Ron was cute. He was handsome even.</p><p>Time to move on.</p><p>Sakura went down to the ball and met Ron there in his dress robes.</p><p>Ron stared at her, then noticed her looking at him. “Go on, laugh.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s funny.” Sakura said, touching the robe, making Ron blush. “It’s kind of nostalgic.”</p><p>“You look...” Ron blushed. “Amazing. Beautiful.”</p><p>Sakura blushed. “Shall we go in?”</p><p>Ron offered her his arm and took her in to the ball.</p><p>Sakura kissed his cheek.</p><p>Yes, moving on was good.</p><p>Very good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>